robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Doc
++ Grand Hall ++ Standing multiple stories high, the Decagon is a set of ten towers linked together with thick walls, hallways and workspace in between. Like a medieval castle or old fortress, it is designed for both defensive strength and offensive capabilites - massive cannons are nested along the outer walls, through they have not seen use since the Age of Wrath. Structured with a huge open interior, the top of the installation is encased in an iron glass dome that lets in light from above during the day, and by interior lighting from balconies at night. "Ring" levels sit atop each other one after the other to the top, cordoned off by a low wall at the base of each floor. Holographic projectors at the corners of the balconies are used to convey information to those inside using bright, flat projected screens. At the center of the hall at the ground floor is a massive bronze orrery, showing Cybertron's complete solar system, moving in scaled time to the rotations of the real thing. Crystal arborteums, sitting areas and quiet alcoves allow guests and denizens time for tranquil contemplation. Statues of honored Primes, Senators and Majors loom high in the corners of the grand hall's floor space. The internal cladding, tightly fitted together and scrupulously clean, starts at the floor as a silver-gray, then turns red, bronze and then gold and blue at the very top. Triorian guards are stationed at the entranceways, along with Enforcer agents. The building is lively at any time of day, as it serves as the central hub of Cybertronian military command. Although Swivel would have liked to go straight to Pharma's office when she was rested, she had a quick errand to do. But then, Swivel was always peppering quick errands between all sorts of personal quests and goals. However, Swivel was pleasatnly surprised she was able to get assistance rather easily in locating Pharma. The femme buzzes the door panel and waits. It's not too difficult to find out where Pharma's office is located, and also not difficult to get in there. There are obviously more secured sections in other areas of the facility, but the office wing is mostly open to visitors during the day. The doctor is prompt to answer as soon as he sees who it is. The door slides open with a slight hiss to allow her inside, and she would find Pharma sitting at his desk and smiling. "Ah, Swivel. Do come in." The door shuts behind her with a soft clunk. Perhaps if Swivel had an inkling of Pharma's reputation or experiments, well, despite Megatron's accusations... and perhaps a comment slipped by Hot Rod here or there... but for the most part, Swivel has no reason to get jittery about being in an enclosed space with the seemingly pleasant medic. She does a cursory glance around the room, as she does as a form of habit and curiousity, and then looks to Pharma, smiling. "Sorry 'bout earlier... guess I was still a bit TOO 'laxed an' fergot there were others about." Swivel gives a sheepish and apologetic grin. Pharma shakes his head, laughing softly. "Oh, don't worry about it. I managed to cover it up well enough. You were a bit dazed, and I do know that those substances can make one a little careless." He nods toward a nice, comfortable-looking seat in front of the desk. Swivel doesn't need a verbal invitation, the nod is enough for her to plant her aft down onto the seat. She scoots and wiggles a bit until she is comfortable, and begins swinging her legs. "Good on ya fer understandin'... but guess bein' a medic y'otter unnerstand wot stuff kin do ta yer patients." Swing swing goes those legs. "So... en'way, I was talkin' bout that... THING ya used on Megatron. It kinner 'ad, if I 'member roight, um... kinner red electricity or somethin'? C-coz I seen it somewhere else other 'n that time in the clinic." Pharma doesn't look surprised at this. He fiddles absently with a small figurine of the Ark-1 that adorns his desk. "Mhm. Yes, that was a prototype I and a few others had been working on. Still are." He turns the trinket over and puts it back down on edge of the desk, looking back up at her. "So you say you've seen it somewhere else? Did it, by any chance, have anything to do with -Starscream-?" The femme nods her head very slowly. "I dinna know if ya knew, because you said somethin' about it bein' a prototype, and I know sciency types kin be REALLY protective of their 'ard work.... so I thought in case ya din know it was out there, you ought ta know. I'd be sad if something I worked really 'ard on was bein' used without me knowin'... speshully 'fore it was finished, coz 'en if somethin' went wrong... I'd... jus' feel double bad." Swivel tilts her head to one side and glances at the trinket on hte desk. "But I guess since ya mentioned Starscream, 'en ya know 'bout it.... so I guess me tellin' ya was kinner a waste o' yer time. I'm sorry if it was." Swivel dips her chin a little, looking apologetic and piteous with her large purple optics. "No, no." Pharma shakes his head. "Not at all, in fact--Starscream tried to kill me recently. I don't know if you heard, but he attempted to use my own work against me. I suppose it's good to know that he has some twisted version of his own out there somewhere. Hm." he narrows his optics. "When was this, exactly? And where? Perhaps I can track him down, and destroy whatever data and any prototypes he has before he can cause any more damage." He pauses. "Wait, why were you in possession of it? Did he try to test it on you?" The leg swinging stops and Swivel places her hands, balled in little fists, on the chair on either side of her thoughs. "Yeah... sorter... 'e gave it ta me, said it was a gift. But I din want it, coz 'e mentioned it was a weapon... an' I dun loik weapons. Once ya start carryin' weapons, yer a bigger target. Peeps think it's the other way 'round, if yer weaponless in a world where lotter olk carry weapons, yer the target.... but peeps wanner take out threats first, yanno?" Swivel realises she is going off topic and clears her vents noisily. "'E left it behoind wi'me, so I put it in a box meanin' ta 'ave oner th'other couriers return it ta 'im... but 'en I got attacked by some thugs." SWivel rolls her head back and stares upwards for a moment, squinting her optics. "Lessee... kinner 'appened fast an's a jumble. At some point they found th'box an wanted ta try'n figger out wot it was, so they made me use it. I dinna know 'ow ta use it, but it was made inter a sorter..." Swivel puts her hands out and clasps one wrist with her other hand, "...bracer thing. They forced it on me wrist an' it jus... sorter acted on its own an' blasted oner the thugs. 'En they started shootin' at me, and it was blastin' 'em too as I was tryin' ta get it orff, coz iffin they was attackin' me, I dinna wanna do wotever it was doin' ta them." Swivel frowns as she puts her hands in her lap, cradling one hand in the other. "It scared me. It saved me, but it scared me." Pharma listens attentively, nodding as she tells her story. "I see." There's a pause as he contemplates this. Pfff, Starscream. What an odiously craven idiot, using innocent empties like this fembot to test his weapons. He sighs, shaking his head at the thought before continuing. "And what of the prototype? Do you still have it?" "What exactly did he -say- to you, other than the bit about a 'gift'?" Swivel shrinks a little in her chair. ".....No. I was so panicked and scared I tore it off and threw it as hard as I could as I ran. Starscream indicated summun picked it up affer.... summon plannin' on sellin' it on ther streets." Swivel scoots back in her seat, having drifted to the edge. This happens a lot due to her back tires. "Wot 'e said? Ugh. Wish I coo remember. But e'd tried ta make all kinner promises t'me b'fore bout wot 'e could do fer me if I let 'im. But since a LOTTER folk said not ta trust 'im, I din put much stock inter wot 'e was sayin'. Sides, mos' folk 'oo promise you yer wildest fantasies are prolly either sellin' drugs or on 'em." Swivel shrugs. She doesn't know much abou drugs, besides them causing people to behave strangely, and knows she behaves strange enough as it is with the right emotional stimulus that she'd rather forego them. "Mebbe sumtin' bout protectin' myself?" "Hmm. Understandably so." Pharma says with a nod. He doesn't seem at all upset that she doesn't have the device any more. "Despite your low position in society, you are rather perceptive, Swivel. It's true, you shouldn't trust him any more than you'd trust a wild turbofox, but it is possible to take advantage of the things he's offered you with/out/ trusting him." He smirks conspirationally. "I'm not exactly sure what he wants out of you, but if you are prepared, you have a good chance of being the one on top at the end. Though," His expression changes to one of regret and consternation. "I am concerned about what he might have planned for this technology. You see, I originally intended it to be used on donors at Relinquishment Clinics, so that whatever energon remained in their bodies might be recycled and put to use elsewhere. But it seems he's found a way to weaponize it..." "Eh..." Swivel listens, showcasing uncertainty in her expression as she does so. "I dun really wanner be on top... I jus dun wanner be involved at all... but guess I am whether I loik it or not," Swivel says with a small sigh. Swivel scoots to the edge of her seat and looks suddenly alert. After a moment she inclines her head. "Ah, sorry... sumtin' came up at me work an' I gotter get goin'. Sorry. Mebbe I kin come by some other tome en we kin talk more bout this? That is, if there's 'enthin more ya gotter discuss... 'coz I'm done sayin' wot I came 'ere ta say." Pharma nods again, sighing as well. "Yes, unfortunately you have already become involved. There are many times in life when we find ourselves getting tangled up in things we'd rather not be a part of. But of course, you are welcome here any time. You know how to contact me. Perhaps another time, you'd be willing to give me a few more details about your incident--it would help me track Starscream down as well as any of the stolen technology and eliminate it before he uses it to cause more destruction and chaos." Swivel nods and smiles, "Yeah, dun wan sumtin loik 'at on ther streets. Wellum, orff I go!" Swivel slides out of the chair, nods a goodbye, and hastily leaves without going past a walk.